Love can break you
by eael
Summary: Joey dumped Lauren because of the drink. But wat happens if she never drunk. Can joey get Lauren back or has she gone for good. Lets just hope she survives the fall.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, so I am a big Joey and Lauren fan, and cannot believe they are breaking up. This is going to be my take on their break up and how they cope.**

Lauren's Pov

Why, why did he dump me? I didn't drink, I wouldn't, he means more to me than a drink does. Why does he not believe me? Someone must have spiked my drink, but who! Everyone keeps telling me I brought it on myself, but I didn't. No one has been to see me since, only Whitney. Its funny isn't it; me and Lucy were getting on so well, so why has she not come. I'm still drinking. At least I tried, everyone has problems and well this is mine. If no one else had problems than I wouldn't have one. Guess what, we have run out of alcohol again, oh what a surprise.

Whitney's Pov

Watching Lauren stumble out the house again, I knew something was wrong. If Lauren had been drinking behind Joey's back than she would know she brought it on herself and not drink that much, but to be in the state she is in she must have drunk loads. Maybe just maybe she wasn't lying. What happens if someone actually spiked her drink? Right that's it; I can't let her do this.

Laurens Pov

I need a drink, I am tired of drama, and I just want a drink. Once in the minute mart, I grabbed 3 bottles of vodka and gave Denise the change. Denise just gave me a sympathetic smile and handed me the change before I rushed out. On my way out I bumped into something and tripped sending myself and the bottles flying. "Oi why don't you watch where you're going and I expect you to pay for those" I said pointing to the bottles. "Lauren is that you look at the state of you aye. I left you so you would get better not worse. As much as I love you and hate myself for this, I am not buying you more. You have already had enough don't you think. Joey said regretfully. "For your information lover boy, I never drank when I was with you and you obviously don't love me as if you did you would believe me wouldn't you, and by the way I will change as soon as all this drama stops!" I screamed. By then we had gathered rather a big audience, so I got up and ran as fast as I could back to the house. No one would ever break me, never. Mom always said loves hard but you got to fight for it. I'm tired of fighting. If I ever have kids I'll tell them life's harsh.

Tanya's Pov

"Lauren let me in, come on sweet heart, I'm not angry." I said through Laurens door. She has not been out for 3 hours. I feel sorry for her I really do; she had a run in with Joey earlier. Getting my key out, I slowly opened the door and found Lauren on the bed. I tried speaking to her but nothing was working, I just wanted my Lauren back, I wanted her to be ok. "Lauren we have been through this you brought it on yourself." Lauren shot up and bolted for the window.

Joey's Pov

I was with Lucy; we were on our way to the pub when we heard a shout. Looking to where it was coming from, I saw a horrible sight. Lauren was on the windowsill of her room whilst Tanya was trying to get her to back in. "Lauren come on babe it is not like I hate you I love you it's just I can't watch you throw your life away. I said."Fine" Lauren whispered. Just as she was about to get back through the window, her foot slipped and she screamed an ear splitting scream before hitting the tarmac below...

**Hi guy's hope you like, is Lauren going to be okay. Please review as I want to know if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I'm back again. Thanks for the reviews that you all posted. Can't believe Joey and Lauren are over hopefully they get back together. For now here is chapter 2.**

Joeys Pov

"Noo" I screamed, this couldn't be happening, I couldn't lose her. Lunging forward, I was just about to reach her when I felt something grab me. "Joey you don't belong with her you belong with me. She is a spiteful cow don't let her get in our way, I love you, you love me simple as. Just leave her, she deserved everything she got." Pleaded Lucy. "Let me go Lucy, I love her not you, Lucy I mean it let me go, we are friends but me and Lauren there is something different," I screamed " Get off me." Lucy finally let go of me and I raced towards Lauren. Tanya and Abi were already there. We had gathered a big crowd by now and they were all trying to help. I could see Bianca on the phone, asking for an ambulance so that's good. "Lauren, babe can you hear me, I love you. Now come on don't do this to me, you need to pull through, I need to know your okay." At that moment the ambulance crew raced over towards me. One of them was speaking with Tanya. Loading Lauren on to the ambulance, everything that had happened suddenly caught up with me, I found myself crying, me crying. "Joey, get in the car, Auntie Carol's going to take us, come on Joey." Abi whispered. I raced towards the car to find Alice and Carol in the car, me and Abi hopped in and with that we were off.

Tanya's Pov

Sitting in the back of the ambulance, I couldn't help but think that this was my fault, if I had just left her be, I would never have said what I said and she would still be in her room now, she would just be heartbroken not heartbroken and broken. I can't lose Lauren, she is my daughter and well I love her. Joey wanted the best for Lauren, that's why he dumped her, but when Laurens drunk she tells me everything, so wouldn't I know the truth by now. All I could hear was the sound of machines, as they kept Lauren alive. I couldn't believe this, only a week ago, Lauren had been the happiest she had ever been and now she faced the prospect of dying. The ambulance pulled up and Lauren was rushed to intensive care. Shortly after, I was sitting in the waiting room when Joey, Abi, Alice, Carol, Max and Kirsty came bursting through the doors. Just what I need, I thought. "Any news" Joey asked. Just then a doctor came out. "Lauren Branning, you may want to sit down, Lauren suffered a major head injury and hurt several other parts of her body, we tried our best but sadly she didn't make it, I'm sorry, if a Mr Joey Branning is here then she loved you, she kept saying your name and once again I am sorry for your loss." With that he walked off. At first we all sat there shocked, Abi was the first to break down into tears, shortly followed by me and Alice. Joey just got up and walked into her room.

Joey's Pov

I had lost her I couldn't believe it. I slowly crept over and sat down next to her. "Hey baby, well I never thought this would be goodbye if I'm honest. I'd imagined me and you and kids, we would have been so happy. I love you, always have always will. I can't do this without you, so you're in heaven and shortly I'll be joining you I love you. This time tomorrow we will be reunited. Love you. With that I gave her a kiss and ran out the hospital.

No one's Pov

If only Joey had stayed a few more minutes, he may have heard the machine start to pick up a heart beat again, then he would have heard the machine go crazy as guess what the impossible had just happened...

**So hope you guys don't hate me. I could really do with more reviews as I just want to know what you guys think. So please please review as if you do I may update again today, if I have time. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys thanks for all of my reviews on the last chapter and as promised here is the next chapter.**

_This is before Joey got up and left._

Laurens Pov

Where was I, everything is white, this isn't normal. "You're dead Lauren." Someone said. I turned around and there was Bradley. "What do you mean dead, I can't be?" I stuttered. " You fell Lauren, just like me, apart from you still have a choice, if you choose to fight you may make it back, however if you don't, you'll go to heaven. You were not meant to die like this and Joey well he's about to die to, yet he isn't meant to either." Scolded Bradley. "Look down there, look there's Mom and Dad and Oscar and Abi, they all think your dead Loz; don't let them go through it. Look in there, Joeys there, listen to him, he wants to die, he can't do this without you." Lauren could hear Joey, she couldn't believe this. Seeing Joey brake down made her realize exactly what was important to her and that was Joey. "I'm going back Bradley, I love you and all but they need me, more than I ever thought." With that I started walking through the door that led back home. "Oi Loz wait up, the person that hates you is closer to you than you think, and it wasn't just a stranger." With that Lauren was wide awake.

_This is now after Joey had left and the machines start beeping._

Tanya's Pov

We were all there apart from Joey, all of a sudden, there was loads of beeping coming from inside Laurens room and loads of doctors ran in. It had been an hour and we had heard nothing. "Lauren Branning, please stand, a miracle has happened your daughters alive, and she managed to pull through." As soon as those words left the doctors lips, I breathed a sigh of relief. My baby girl was alive. Abi was crying tears of joy.

Laurens Pov

The doctors said it was a miracle. After several minutes, my family came in. "darling we thought you were dead, you gave us a big shock, don't you ever do that again, do you hear me." Dad scolded. "Ohh, Max leave her alone, how are you feeling, bet the fall shook you up, we were so worried. Joey was here, he left just before you woke up, and he thought you were dead, he was so upset, I've never seen him so upset. We have phoned him but he's not answering." Mom said. That's it, Joey wanted to be with me, and he said he'd join me in heaven, Joey's going to kill himself, I can't let this happen. Alice go, quick save your brother.

Joeys Pov

Walking down the street, I just wanted Lauren, I just wanted to see smile, hear her laugh. I was going to be with her, and I wanted to die just how she died, to know she didn't feel any pain. I passed loads of shops and houses, but I finally arrived at my destination, the queen Vic. Her brother died her, Loz told me, when I'm gone 3 people will have died falling of buildings in walford. Only difference mine is suicidal. I couldn't live without her. Very slowly, I started ascending the ladders; I went slowly, making sure not to fall. When I reached the top, I sat down and thought I'd wait till sundown and then I'd jump. At least then I would have an audience, at least they would know I was doing this for Lauren. Plus sundown is my favourite time of day. With that I sat and waited only 1 hour to go.

**Please review if you want me to do more as what you say makes me want to write so review and the chapters will get posted quicker.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, sorry I didn't update earlier, I went Drayton Manor. Here is the next chapter, once again thanks for the reviews.**

Laurens Pov

I couldn't let him do this, whilst my heart is still beating, I'll do anything to keep him alive. I feared we wouldn't be in time, but we had to be. I was meant to be in intensive care, but since waking up, I felt fine and it was almost like I'd never fallen. Right now I was sat waiting for my Dad. I hope Alice gets there in time, I really do. Moms still trying to figure out how I got drunk that night. If Joey dies, I don't know what I would do, one thing's for sure, I would never touch any amount of alcohol ever again.

Alice's Pov

"Excuse me, can you hurry up, this is an emergency you know." I shouted angrily at the taxi driver. The taxi was going far too slow for my liking. After my performance, I don't think I will be allowed to use this taxi firm again. 5 minutes away from walford, that is how far away I was, I nearly lost my cousin, I can't lose my brother. I needed to do this for myself and for Loz. We arrived at walford and I literally shoved the money at the driver and got out and ran. As I neared the pub, there were more and more people, it was only then I saw him, Joey was on the edge of the pub about to jump. "Joey stop, Laurens alive, she's fine." I screamed at him. "Stop lying Alice, Loz is dead, I saw her, I just want to be with her, and I can only do that if I die, I'm sorry. I love you I really do, but I love Lauren, she is my soul mate, she is the only person I want, I can't live without her." Joey whined at me. I pulled out my phone and phoned Lauren's number, "Hello Alice have you done it, Joey, answer me don't be an idiot." Lauren shouted. "It's not her, it can't be, and it must be a recording." Joey said braking down.

Laurens Pov

He still thought I was dead, I didn't think this plan but it was the best we had, I dread to think how many people are going to watch him, no one will do anything, they will be to scared, I watched it happen before, when Bradley fell, no one helped and the police kept trying to get us away from the scene. Bradley died for something he shouldn't; I couldn't have Joey die for something not real as well. Life was complicated, it always has been, I have been in these situations so often you would think it wouldn't bother me, but it does because this is the biggest yet...

Joeys Pov

Everyone's looking at me, no one is helping, and you would think my friends would want to help me, but no they just stand there. Lucy is just standing there, looking really smug. I have about 5 more minutes yet. Alice lied to me, she told me Loz was alive, well I know she isn't, I saw it for myself and it would take a miracle to get her back to the real world. No one wants to do this, but I have to as without Lauren, my life is not even worth living. Before Lauren, I was a player, I wouldn't have died to be with a girl, but Lauren was different I would do anything to be with her. Here it goes, I'm going to do this, and there is no way I am backing out. Slowly, I stood up and managed to stumble towards the edge of the roof. Everyone below me gasped in fear as I slowly move my left foot to the very edge ready to jump. That was when I heard it, footsteps, on the roof; someone was up here with me. "Joseph Branning, don't be an idiot..."

**So once again please review as it would mean the world to me if I could know what you make of the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys, sorry I didn't update earlier, I had school today, thanks for the reviews, I really enjoy knowing what you think about my story. **

Joey's Pov

"What, what's going on, you can't be here, your dead, it's impossible, am I dead, I can't remember jumping?" I said in disbelief. "Stop being an idiot Joey, you know I'm not dead, if you're not dead, than I'm not dead, I survived, it's a miracle according to the doctors." Lauren claimed. This couldn't be happening, this was a second chance for me, and I just hope I wasn't dreaming. I carefully walked away from the edge and went and reached out towards Lauren. To his surprise, Lauren jumped at his touch. "What's the matter?" I asked. "You dumped me, you believed her over me, you still do, I never thought I'd lose you, but I have because Lucy won, I came here to save you, as you don't deserve to die." Lauren sobbed. Looking down at Lucy, I could see that she had a massive smug smile all over that face of hers. Suddenly out of nowhere someone lurched at her.

Abi's Pov

Whilst Lauren was trying to get Joey down, I was constantly looking at Lucy. As the scene on the roof unfolded, her smirk got bigger and bigger. That was when I realised, how I could have been such an idiot, I believed that Lauren was actually getting herself drunk on purpose, I am so stupid. When Lauren pulled away from Joey, I just saw red. I launched myself at Lucy and started to slap her as hard as I could, she started to pull my hair and I then grabbed her hair and pushed her as hard as I could to the ground. Then I felt myself being pulled off Jay and I saw Tyler holding Lucy to stop her from hurting me. "It was her, Lucy spiked Lauren's drink, she was jealous." I screamed. Everyone hen suddenly looked at Lucy with utter disbelief. "I had to, they are disgusting, and Joey and me look way better than Lauren and Joey, look at me then look at her. I deserve Joey..." Lucy managed to get out before Ian grabbed her and took hr inside.

Laurens Pov

My sister had just had a fight with Lucy; it seemed that I was the only one that was giving up on me and Joey. I couldn't do this, what happens if he brakes y heart again, I can't deal with it again, I just about got through the brake up the first time, and I just about survived the second, but I don't think can survive the third. "Lauren, please don't give up on us, I know I made a mistake, but I do really love you, I really can't live without you." Joey pleaded with me. Looking at him, made me realise just how much I actually need Joey, if I was planning on not drinking than I need him by my side. "Fine, but it will take time but I need you to." I said. However we were totally unaware that someone had snuck up on us and suddenly Joey went flying over the edge...

**Sorry, I know that there have been a lot of disasters but soon there will be a happy chapter. Please review as I really want to know what you think...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back; I hope you are enjoying the story so far...**

Lauren's Pov

I watched in horror as Joey went over the edge, the only thing I could do was run forwards. I think he had managed to catch hold of the side. Turning around, I came face to face with Lucy, "why, it does not make you big, in fact it just makes you a horrible selfish cow, just because you did not get your own way does not mean you have the right to ruin my life." I screamed at her. At that moment my Dad came and held Lucy in a very firm grip. Everyone on the ground was under the roof, I think they were getting ready to try and catch Joey if they could. Looking back towards Joey, I made my way over being very careful not to slip and fall like Bradley had done, I remember that night, it is one of the clearest memories I have. At first, I used to scream as I used to have nightmares and every time, Bradley would end up dead, it was like I had to constantly relive it. Having Joey there next to me seemed to stop them from coming as often, yet they still came. Carefully, I sat down, I held my hand out and Joey grasped my hand in his, yet I didn't seem strong enough to pull him up. I could not ask my Dad for help as he was still struggling with a screaming Lucy. "Let go Lauren, I don't want you to fall as well, just let me go." Joey shouted. I couldn't, he completed me, he made me who I was, I was a better person when I was around him, and I would not let him go.

Just then I saw an angry Lucy come charging at me, I didn't know what to do so I moved to the side, Lucy then aimed a kick at my side but I ducked, "You are a drunk Lauren, always have been always will be, you will never change, we used to be best friends, said we would never fight over a boy, but here we are, Joey was mine first so I deserve him." Lucy screamed. "Why don't you shut it, you are so full of yourself, I don't know how anybody can love you, if you would just open your eyes, and see reality, then you would know that Joey does not love you and that he loves me." I retaliated. We then started having a proper fight on the roof; Lucy had taken her shoes off and was trying to hit me with the one whilst I was using my bag as protection. My Dad was trying to pull Joey up but was failing miserably. Why was love so complicated in this family? "I can't believe that I was ever friends with you, you clearly are off your head and need to have a doctor coming to check on you, and maybe we should get you a babysitter." I screamed at Lucy. I knew I should be focusing on Joey, but if I did than Lucy would push me over the edge. Me and Lucy were now so close to the edge and had vice grips on each other, suddenly, my foot went into a hole in the roof and we both fell screaming from the roof, I heard Joey cry out in dismay, as I fell, I grabbed Joey's leg, Joey was now half way on the roof so I hoped he would pull me up, as for Lucy, there was a loud thud then nothing...

**I know this is my second chapter tonight but I cannot update tomorrow so I thought I would do it now, hope you enjoy. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, so I was really busy, sorry I did not update sooner, thanks to all of you that review, it really `inspires me write more.**

Lauren's Pov

I was oblivious, nothing made sense anymore, all that was going round in my head was drunk, dumped, roof, fall, hospital, Joey, roof, Bradley, Abi, fight, Lucy, Joey, fall, grab, me, fight, Lucy, trip, fall, grab, cling, Lucy, fall, thud. See what I mean nothing is making any sense. I could feel someone talking to me and I knew I was being pulled up, but still my head span, looking at the ground, Lucy was just lying there, she was limp, I couldn't see blood, but yet I was still upset. I would not wish this on my worst enemy, seeing everything tonight, just made me relive the horror of Bradley's death.

_Flashback_

"_Steady on Lauren, if your mom sees's you with that she'll have a fit." Stacey joked. I had a coke and double vodka, it was nice, I loved alcohol, and I was young and free to do what I wanted. Of course I was not legally old enough to buy alcohol, so Bradley had brought me one instead. "You know who you remind me of, me I was like you when I was younger, only I drank more, mom could not get me away from the thing." Stacey stated. "Lauren Branning, what are you drinking, that is no good for you, if Bradley brought you it, he's got the wrath of Max Branning to deal with." Dad said rather convincingly. For me, life was good sure not everything was how I wanted it but I could deal with it. We were all sat round a table talking and joking when two male police officers walked in. I could see Stacey and Bradley looking at them nervously. They both walked up to the bar and started asking loads of questions. Without thinking, I stood up, "You can go, no one has done anything, were not murderers." _ I shouted. "Well Miss, we are here to arrest a Mr Bradley Branning for murdering Archie. _ If you're not careful, you will be joining Mr Branning down at the station." After that, everything went so fast, one minute Bradley was there, the next he was up and running out the Vic. We all got up and followed him, to see him climbing the Vic stairs. The police started running up after him, when they were all chasing him, he slipped and fell. We all tried to get to him but the police would not let us, there was blood coming out of his head and they were doing nothing about it._

_End of Flashback_

The ambulance was coming at full speed down the road, whilst I had been thinking, Dad had managed to get Joey and me down from the roof, I was now cuddled up in Joey's arms whilst the doctors tried to lift Lucy into the back of the ambulance. Tears were pouring out my eyelids and I don't know why. Life was complicated, but it was too short to hold grudges. Slowly I got up and went over to Lucy "Hey Luce, come on you were not meant to fall, you need to survive." I whispered. She slowly lifted her hand, but she was wheeled into the ambulance.

Joey's Pov

Lauren was dealing with this well, but I had a feeling that that might not be the case forever...

**So this was just a small chapter, but I hoped you like it, I know that my flashback was not exactly what happened but it fitted my story well.**

**Please**

**Please **

**Review...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi I'm back; I hope that you are all enjoying this story. I have lots of things in store for Lauren and Joey.**

Lauren's Pov

"Lauren, Lauren, you here." Joey shouted "Yeah, I'm up here." I screamed back. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Joey's gorgeous face smiling back at me. "What are you doing up here, come on we are going out." Joey said. With that, we got up and walked down the stairs, I had no idea where we were going, so I put a pair of black skinny jeans on and a grey jumper with a picture of Mickey Mouse on.

"Are you ready yet, you have been in there ages, you said that you were going for the casual look babe." I heard Joey say through the door. I was finishing the last touches to my outfit. With that, I strode down the stairs, "So where are we going." I said smirking whilst Joey stared at me. "Wait and see." Joey answered back gulping.

We sat in the car and Joey started driving, he was driving really slowly, I think he was trying to make me get impatient well it was not working.

Suddenly we pulled up and I was amazed at what I saw. "You didn't Joey how." I screamed with excitement.

**Sorry, I know it is short; I have been really busy, review and tell me where you want Joey to have taken Lauren. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry Guys, the last 2 chapters I have posted have not been very good, I have been really busy, and I know that the fact does not makeup from it, but I have to get my school work done, so I am sorry, I will try to update more. I was thinking maybe they could be involved in a tsunami but I wanted to know your opinions on doing that so please leave a comment on what you think.**

Joey's Pov

As we pulled up outsideairport, I studied Lauren's face very carefully, I saw the realisation hit her and she looked at me. "Surprise" I whispered to her. As we walked into the terminal, Lauren kept begging me to tell her where we were going, but there was no way I was going to tell her that, not after I had kept it a secret from her for this long. When we were at the checkout, I told her not to look at the bill boards, and just to be safe, I tried to avoid them. When we had been through security and passport control, we arrived at the shops, of course Lauren being Lauren had to go around nearly every shop, she must have brought at least 3 pairs of sunglasses, sometimes I really wonder about that girl, but I love her anyway. When I looked at the time, I realised that the announcement telling us to board would be on soon, so I demanded that Lauren put some ear plugs in. "You are so evil, can you not just tell me where we are going, I mean I am sure that it would help and you must have spent weeks planning how to not let me know where we are going." Lauren said jokingly, I made an upset face which just sent Lauren into a fit of giggles. We were on the plane now and I realised Lauren was sat shaking next to me, that was when I remembered that Lauren does not like taking off, so I grabbed her hand and she looked up at me and a small smile escaped her lips but she still looked like she was ready to throw up, so I instinctively lent forward and kissed her, it must have been an awful long kiss but I did not notice anything but magic when Lauren and I kissed. When we pulled away, I peered out of the window and saw that all the building were getting smaller and the people looked like ants. "Joey I am still scared for takeoff what do I do." Lauren stated worriedly. "Loz, you don't need to be worried, we were kissing when we took off."I said triumphantly, Lauren laughed and looked out the window, I think she said thanks but I was too preoccupied trying to work out something clever to say back. Lauren than got out her magazine and started reading it, when she was finished she got out Harry Potter and the half blood prince and started reading it, the whole time I just watched her. "Suddenly, the flight attendant announced that we were landing, so I got out a pack of sweets and I and Lauren started eating them.

Laurens Pov

Joey had done a really good job at hiding our destination, but we were here now, so I was going to find out, the intercom crackled and then the pilot was speaking, "Hello Ladies and Gentleman, I hope you had a pleasant flight, we arrived 10 minutes ahead of schedule, the weather here is very hot with highs of 50 degrees, I hope you enjoy your stay in Thailand." That was all me and Joey got to here as I finally knew where we were and I could not control my excitement, so I let out a little scream. We slowly descended the stairs and the heat hit me almost immediately, I still couldn't believe it and my mouth was wide open with shock, "Stop catching flies." Joey said mockingly, I just simply turned around and smirked. We came out the airport and caught a taxi, to our destination; the taxi driver just simply told us all about Thailand and gave us a quick tour before starting off to our hotel. He kept telling us stories about the boxing day tsunami , and to be perfectly honest I was getting slightly scared, when we arrived at the hotel, we went into our room and it was just massive the bed was king size and for some reason I did not think we would be sleeping tonight...

**I hope that made up for the last chapter and please tell me what you think about my tsunami idea. **


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I had some reviews and I am not telling you what I have decided to do, but be prepared for an eventful time. Thanks to those who did review, you really inspire me to write more. So let us crack on...**

Lauren's Pov

Today was the last day of mine and Joey's holiday, it had been brilliant, I had now got a lot more clothes and shoes and I kept thinking what would happen if they did not fit in my suitcase, me and Joey were better than ever, we were on excellent terms as a holiday had been just what we needed. It had made me realise that Joey may be a stupid gullible heart breaker, but he loved me, he loved me for who I was and he only ever dumped me because he was scared that I didn't love him, he was also scared that he would get used to me being there and then one day, I might not be there. That is why I had given up drinking alcohol, me and Joey had really talked over the holiday and it felt like we were actually getting back to normal. Dad had phone a lot, he was asking loads about the holiday, and I asked him about Kirsty, I knew I shouldn't, but I was actually really looking forward to having a baby brother or sister. He also told me all about Lucy, she was recovering, the doctors reckoned that she would not be able to walk for about a year to a year and a half, but that was a good result, well it was as good as we could get. I had spoken to Lucy once, she had repeatedly told me that she was sorry and I started to get a bit annoyed, we had decided that we would try to be friends as in life we were going to need our friends there to support us when we were faced with a challenge, it also turned out she had depression, the doctors think stress caused it. I had realised that if I was in Lucy's position that I may have hoped that they would have split up, I would never spike someone's drink but Lucy was desperate.

Joey's Pov

Lauren and I were great, over the holiday we had been doing some very weird things.

_Flashback_

Today I and Lauren were going to do bungee jumping, I was really excited, I had persuaded Lauren to do this. "Joey, you can do it I will watch it is so high, I have already jumped off buildings to last me my whole life time." Lauren screamed. Before Lauren had time to get off her gear, I grabbed her and jumped off the edge, we were so high. Everything was a whirl. Next we went canoeing, It was a big place where we were, so me and Lauren decided to have a race, Lauren decided it would be fun to splash me with loads of water so I grabbed the edge of her boat and turned it upside down so that she fell out, I continued to paddle along when I felt a sudden tug on my boat and I went to turn around but I found myself in the water with Lauren laughing her head off whist clambering into my boat. She took off so fast that I had no chance of catching her, so I swam all the way back to her boat and got into her boat. When I pulled up at shore, Lauren was there laughing whilst I gave her several disappointing looks, I now had to be her slave for the next month, oh why did I ever agree to this. Me and Lauren were having so much fun that time seemed to fly by so fast, every night we did something different, love could be so surprising, if anyone had asked me a year ago if I knew what love was I would have said a stupid game which should not be played. However now my answer would be that love is something special that I share with Lauren, because guess what I really do love her and without her I would die.

Lauren's Pov

When I woke up, Joey was not in bed, when I walked round I found a note that said Joey had gone to the pool and I should meet him at 10, I ordered breakfast and text Joey saying I would be later, we had a glass door that overlooked the pool, so I could see Joey. When he read the text he turned and waved whilst mouthing I love you, it was so sweet, I then walked around preparing myself for the day ahead, I found my bikini and put it on, I made sure I applied lots of sun cream before packing it in the bag, I then grabbed my purse and phone and my towel. I stepped outside and the sun and heat hit me, everything was great. I locked up and turned around, that's when I saw and felt it, the ground started shaking and I could hear Joey screaming. "Lauren, Lauren run, turn around run." I could hear him but I could not obey, that is when everything became a blur as the wave crashed down on me...

**So what do you think, what should happen please review, tell me what you think...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back, so I hope you are enjoying my story so far. I have many more things in store for Lauren and Joey.**

Joey's Pov

"Lauren, where are you." I tried to shout. The water filled my lungs and I was struggling to breathe, the water was harsh and strong as it pushed against my legs, I felt weak. Lauren was somewhere; I needed to get to her. The water was tugging at my legs trying to pull me down; I couldn't give in, not now. Logs and branches were floating everywhere. I could see something floating; I think it was a person I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I needed to find Lauren and to do that I needed to find something sturdy to hold on to. I could see a tree; it looked like it was still up right. I carefully tried to swim over, I turned around to see how far I was and that is when I noticed, the water was bubbling, it was not meant to do that. The second wave then hit, it crashed over me and sent me deep into the water. The water was stronger now and kept pulling me down, I was struggling to breathe and I kept panicking as all I could see was black hair. Logs were coming violently towards me, our holiday was not meant to end in disaster, and finally I found the strength and managed to pull myself up. I could hear screaming, but I was not able to help, I just needed Lauren, I was cold and exhausted, I needed to know she was ok. I had lost sight of the tree, it must have sunk; the next best thing was a huge piece of wood or plastic, I was not sure, I grabbed hold of that and managed to haul myself on top, when I looked back over, the black haired person had reappeared, I was pretty sure they were dead, and that was when I looked closer, I could have sworn that was Lauren's bikini.

_Flashback_

"_Please, please can we go shopping, I need new bikinis, and I have to look good." Lauren begged with Tanya. __**Lauren and I were not going out at that point.**__ I just stood there laughing. "See Joe, this is what I have to deal with, girls are a nightmare, and I was never like this when I was younger." Tanya moaned. I was finding this argument very funny and entertaining, Alice was never like this. Lauren and Tanya were really shouting now so I stood up. "Look Lauren I will come with you, I need to pop into town anyway, and I will even pay for you to have some new clothes just shut up and get out of your pyjamas, oh and we are leaving in10 minutes." I stated smirking. Lauren kept trying to object but I was not going to give in, eventually I said 5 minutes and with that she shot up the stairs. "Joey, you really do not need to do this, I will give you some money, I do not want you spending your money on Lauren." Tanya pleaded with me but I simply told her I wanted to treat Lauren. When Lauren was ready, we got into my car, life was good. We went round several shops and Lauren picked several things out and I even approved them. I knew I felt something for Lauren I was just in denial. At every shop we went to they asked if Lauren and I were a couple and neither I or Lauren put them in their place. We had a really good time and when we got back we were both in fits of laughter. I think Tanya nearly had a fit when she saw how much I had bought for Lauren, but I cared for her and I did genially feel that those items looked great on Lauren._

_End of flashback_

I decided that I had had enough, so I slowly made my way over to the body and turned it over...

**I hope you like review...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, I know it has been a while since I last updated but I have had a lot of homework and I have still not done it all. Please make sure you review, as my last chapters have not had a lot of reviews, so it is making me wonder if you like them or not. I can't believe Lauren and Joey still are not back together and I am so angry with Lucy. So once again off we go.**

Joey's Pov

As I turned over the body relief hit me,as the person staring back at me looked nothing like Lauren, at the same time I felt guilty as somebody else had lost her. They were probably looking for her like I was looking for Lauren. Knowing that Lauren was still out there gave me the strength to continue searching for her. The current was still strong, so I decided it was best to find dry land or at least somewhere that was safe.

Lauren's Pov

"Help, help." A voice cried. Whoever it was was young. I kept debating whether to help them or not, as I needed to make sure Joey was okay. Deciding that if I had a child I would want someone to rescue it, I swam over towards where the noise was coming from. I could see a young girl and boy both clinging to a big palm tree. Eventually I managed to get over to them. "Hello my name is Lauren, are you okay, are either of you hurt, we all need to get out of here, and it's not safe." I spoke softly to them. "My leg hurts and I can't find my mommy." The little girl cried. Looking at her leg, I could see that there was a wide gash on it. "My name is Harry, I was with my daddy, I don't know this girl but I need to help her." Harry the young boy whispered. "Right so you two do not know each other but met somewhere, Harry do you know what happened to your daddy and what is this girl's name." I asked. I could sense that Harry did not want to talk but eventually he told me that he had not seen his dad since the wave and that he was 5 and the young girl was named Honey and was 3. I kept trying to explain to the kids why they were in danger and that we needed to get out of here. As much as I wanted to find out if Joey was okay, I knew that the welfare of these kids's was more important at the moment. Plus the fact that this space was so big I would never be able to see him. Once I had managed to get both kids down we managed to swim over towards where there was hardly any water. Honey's leg was really bad and I had no clue what to do. Harry managed to find a leaf so that had to be tied around her leg. I had a big cut down my face but that was all. Harry had no injuries which was good as I didn't think that I would be able to cope if he had.

Tanya's Pov

"Welcome Dot, Is everything okay." I said as I opened the door. We were having a big party and everyone was coming apart from Joey and Lauren as they were in Thailand. The party was well under way and everyone was really enjoying themselves. Suddenly there were 2 load bangs at the door and then Max ran in. "What do you think you are doing, you can't gate crash a party." I screamed at him. "Tan its Lauren and Joey there has been a tsunami; it is all over the news." Max proclaimed. I grabbed the remote and sure enough there it was they reckoned thousands would die and my baby might be one of them. They were not prepared to send rescuers in as they thought there may be another wave yet to come. After the news everyone immediately left and only family and Jay were left. With that I broke down crying.

**So what do you think review..**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back, sorry for the long wait, I did not know when to post as I wanted to make sure you guys knew that I had posted and seeing as the emails went wrong I did not post. In case you did not know, I posted chapter 12 so you may want to read that if you haven't already. I have not done this yet, I don't own Eastenders, and I don't own Lauren and Joey. I do however own some of the storylines. So with that I hope you enjoy.**

Tanya's Pov

"Oh dear, what are we going to do, I knew letting them go was a bad idea, I know we will book flights go over there, we will make sure they are safe and bring them home with us, yes we will do that, I'll go and Max you will come, Abi you look after Oscar, Alice look after your mom, we will have them back in no time." I rambled on. "Tan, you need to stop, it was not our fault and it is not Lauren's or Joey's fault, no one knew this was going to happen. Think about it, they won't be sending flights out, it is too dangerous, we have to wait, Lauren and Joey are strong, and they won't let themselves get hurt, they are sensible; if they are separated they will find each other. We don't know what's happening, but we just need to hope for the best not the worst." Max said trying to stay strong. I needed to know they were fine, I had to know if my baby was ok, she might be dead, if that is the case, I might never know. As soon as the airlines opened I was going to find them, they were not alone.

Lauren's Pov

This is tiring, me, Harry and Honey had been walking for at least 2 hours now, there was no sign of Joey and Honey was in desperate need for a hospital, she could barely walk, I had carried her most of the way, the amount of blood coming from honey's leg was disastrous. I think we are getting nearer to dry land; the amount of water has gone down massively and now it is just muddy, we must be near a town, well I hope we are anyway. We had all been talking and the kid's knew lots about my life and I knew lots about their lives, Honey had told me that her mommy and daddy did not love her. Honey did not say much really, she was only small. I had told them all about Joey and Harry wanted to meet him; we had been silent for a while now. "Lauren what does Joey look like." Asked Harry rather inquisitively. "Well he has black hair and brown eyes oh he looks like this." I answered pulling out the picture of Joey that had somehow remained in my pocket. Harry nodded and then looked away. I followed his eyes and there was a town, it was small but there were people. Just then an old man came up to us and took Honey off me. "We take you all to hospital." He said. We followed him and soon enough we were in the town. Everyone started fussing over us. The women took me to a room even though I tried to protest, they wanted to clean my face. I let them do it but they kept saying I might cough up blood I hadn't yet, but all the same I listened just in case as I did not want to die. After I came out I could see Harry and Honey on a cart, the man came up to me and said that my daughter was asking for me, I corrected him and then climbed on the cart before we began our very long journey.

Joey's Pov

I had managed to find some other people my age, some of them had got kids but lost them. I had become friends with one man who had told me he had a son named Harry. There was this women and she just kept flirting with me so I just kept talking about how much I loved Lauren and how incredible and pretty she was. We were all on this building that had not collapsed, we were going to get the next bus which round all the hospitals, I was determined to find Lauren because she was the most important thing to me and I was not giving up until I had found her.

**Please Review. I know that last time the email was not working but I was really put down by the lack of reviews, I got about 1 and I was really hoping for more as when I get more reviews it inspires me and I want to write and update more, I know this may be getting a bit repetitive but it takes a few seconds to review and it only has to be a few words it will still make me feel like you are enjoying my story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry, I know I said I would update sooner but I had a massive science exam that I had to revise for and then I had to go away to my brothers football tournament and there was no internet there, I have been there most of the week so have not had time. I do not think I have anything big to revise for so if you review this chapter I will most defiantly update very soon. Anyway back to the story.**

Lauren's Pov

We arrived at the hospital a little while ago, I haven't slept. When we got there, Honey was rushed off to intensive care; I didn't want to lose her. Harry had found both of his parents so he was safe and nothing was going to harm him. I liked Harry but I felt like I had grown an emotional connection towards Honey. Her leg had been bleeding terrible. Whilst waiting to see if she was ok I had a lot of time to think about Joey. I missed him, I wanted to be in his arms, he made me feel secure, I knew he wasn't dead, I could feel it. I knew that if he was gone I would feel like our special connection was broken but I didn't. I was sat right by Honey. I was no fan of blood, so I was glad we were not in the main area of the hospital, I had only been in the main area once and that was not a nice experience.

Joey's Pov

I was just sitting in the back of the truck waiting to arrive at the next hospital when I felt a strange feeling almost like Lauren was thinking about me, hope she is because that means she is alive somewhere, I can't wait to see her. We pulled up at the hospital and we all had 20 minutes until the truck left again. I literally ran off and started searching the hospital straight away; she had to be here somewhere. I ran up the ramp and searched the main hospital. Lauren was not there, I was told I could not enter intensive care unless I had been given a pass. So regretfully I moved on I walked slowly passed intensive care and continued down the steps.

Laurens Pov

I swear I just saw Joey walk past, I did not want to leave Honey but I had no choice, I ran out but there were thousands of ways so I just picked one. I continued running and when I looked down I saw him. That was definitely Joey but only one problem he was getting on a bus...

**Sorry I know its short but I will update a longer chapter when I have more reviews. Also do you want Lauren and Joey o find each other now or later on.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back, thanks for all your reviews not as many as I had hoped for but see the difference it makes as I am uploading so much quicker, I take what you say into account but I have another question for you, do you want Lauren to adopt Honey or do you want something else to happen for Honey if so please review telling me.**

Lauren's Pov

"Joey, Joey." I screamed as I ran down the millions of hospital aisles. I didn't think I stood much of a chance but I had to try, he was this close, I can't give up now. I pushed past people who all gave me disapproving looks. I was still really worried about Honey. I turned the corner and the bus had gone...

Joey's Pov

I couldn't find her, next hospital. This could take forever but I was not going to stop till I had completed my mission. The bus wasn't very comfortable but it was the best we had, it rambled very slowly along the hard rough path. "Joey, Stop." Suddenly the bus came to a halt. There was a boy; he had been screaming my name. He must have been about 5; I had never seen him before so where he knew me from was beyond me. "Joey come with me it's Lauren she's fine," he said. I just stared at him flabbergasted "you are Joey aren't you; you look like the man in the picture she showed me." I knew he was telling the truth so I just got up said bye to the people on the bus and they all wished me luck. "You know Lauren where from, is she ok, is she on her own." I quizzed. He simply said one thing. "She is in intensive care last I heard she was fine." Intensive care that is all that went round in my head.

Lauren's Pov

The bus was gone, had been gone for a little time now. I figured I could not leave Honey and at least for now I knew that Joey was ok. "Lauren, are you there, it hurts, and did you find Harry." I heard Honey sob. I sat there and told her all about my little adventure and I told her about Harry. I even made up some stories as I knew she was in pain. I had one worry was I getting too attached to Honey. I couldn't help but feel responsible. As far as we knew her parents were dead. I wondered how my parents felt, probably devastated. They love me I may not realise it but they do and I treated them badly after finding Joey, calling my parents was next on the list.

Joey's Pov

I walked down the corridor and after persuading the security that I needed to get into intensive care I walked in to find Lauren reading stories to a young girl, so she wasn't in intensive care, she was with someone in intensive care. They looked like they had a really special connection so I decided to wait. Once the girl was asleep I stepped in the room and wrapped my arms around Lauren. She turned swiftly and when she saw me we both broke down In tears.

**I know it is short but review please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh my god, I am so so so sorry, I promised you I would update sooner but I never did, I really do not know what to say apart from sorry. I really appreciated all of your reviews and took all of them into account and I really wanted to write more and post sooner but all of my end of year tests are happening and I have to constantly revise for them. I have done most of my work but I still have my end of year maths test that needs revising for. Normally, I would make more time to write but these results determine what set I am in so it's really mega important that I do well. Anyway enough about that, last time I asked a question and I am not going to go into detail with what I have decided but if you have any suggestions or things you want to happen with Honey and Lauren please tell me. **

Laurens Pov

"Joey, is that you." I managed to get out in between my sobs. I was in Joeys embrace not believing my luck. I must have been so lucky I could not think straight. I was aware of Honey staring at us from the corner of my eye but other than that everything was a beautiful shade of candyfloss pink. "Lo, it is, it's me, really me. Looks like you have dealt with a lot, I love you. Who's this then?" Joey stated looking from me to Honey. I couldn't speak instead I rummaged in his pocket until I found his phone.

Tanya's Pov

Day's, it had been days since we found out about the tsunami, I think positively everyday but now I cant help but think what will I do if I have lost them, I don't think I could cope. We are all being strong but it's not working every time the phone rings I hope it's them but it is never them. Speaking of the phone, I better pick it up. "hello who is this." I asked. "mom, mom it's me Lauren...

**Sorry its short review please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am really sorry, I know I keep saying that but I will start updating soon. Just got maths exam then that's it hopefully. I am on crutches so have been struggling to update because I haven't been able to access the computer as easily. My cousins are over from Spain at the moment and we are like sisters so I am trying to spend as much time as possible with them.**

Tanya's Pov

"Lauren, thank goodness your okay, how are you, you are okay aren't you. We thought you were dead, I have missed you so much, I want you back home how's Joey, is he alright do you want me to come and collect you." I rambled down the phone. "Mom I'm fine honest so Joey, I want to come home to, but I can't not yet, there is no flights yet plus Honey' in hospital, I can't leave her on her own. Don't ask long story." I heard Lauren reply. I knew time was running out so I told her how much I loved her and then said goodbye. As soon as the phone was down I walked over to the Vic to tell Abi the news. When I walked in I could see Abi surrounded by Lucy, Jay, Dexter, Lola and Whitney. Fatboy came towards me "tan please help it's Abi she needs Lauren she thinks she is dead. I marched over towards the group. "Abi Lauren's not dead; in fact I had a phone call of her earlier she is fine so is Joey. Obviously they can't come back yet but they are fine both of them great news isn't it." Abi just stared at me before breaking down in tears of happiness. I could see Max he looked relieved to but he was heading my way and this couldn't be good because Kirsty was following him like a love sick puppy. Lucy, Whitney and Dexter got up and stood in front of me. "Well Tan why did you not tell me I am her father but you announce it to the whole pub before me, did you even plan on telling me." He shouted. I was about to object when Abi stood up. "No dad, who do you think you are you did nothing for Lauren, she was a right Daddy's girl but all her life you treated her like dirt, she deserves respect so don't come in here shouting at mom when Lucy probably cares more than you, and Lucy and Lauren hated each other. You don't love anyone, Lauren told mom just so don't shout at her, if you weren't my dad I would slap you." Abi bellowed at him. She didn't have to slap him because Lucy's hand went flying into Max's cheek...

Laurens Pov

"Thanks." I gave Joey his phone back. He was sat by Honey talking to her. I decided I needed to tell him who she was this is Honey our daughter...

**So what do you think, it's not what everyone thinks they are not going to adopt her...comment what you think please review it will make my day**


	18. Chapter 18

**So recently I have been rather busy, I have obviously still got school but I have also had loads of hospital appointments because I have done something to my knee and we don't know what it is. I still have more appointments so sorry if updates are slow; I'm on crutches so it takes longer to get everywhere. Last chapter I had hardly any reviews so please review as I want to know if you like my story. The last chapter was a bit confusing so I think maybe I am going to do a small recap for you in italics underneath. **

_**Basically Tanya found out Lauren was alive and went to tell Abi who was distraught at the thought of losing Lauren. Whilst Tanya was there, max walked in and started shouting at Tanya for not telling him about Lauren before anyone else. Abi then had a massive go at him because he had not once asked about Lauren. Max kept being horrible about Lauren and then he brought Lucy into it so Lucy slapped him. Lauren and Joey were in the hospital with Honey and Joey kept demanding answers so Lauren was about to tell him the truth.**_

Joey's Pov

"Joey, look at me," I turned my head to look towards Lauren, "this is our daughter Honey." My head shot up and I kept looking between Honey and Lauren, she looked a lot like Lauren, her eyes looked like mine though but it's impossible for her to be mine, I didn't know Lauren back then. "Loz please tell me you have not adopted her, I'm being serious, she can't be mine we never met, so if she's not adopted who's is she." I wanted Lauren to be sure I was annoyed with her. "Joey she is mine and she is yours." Lauren said. She walked towards me and laced her fingers through mine, but it was not going to work, it was impossible. I shrugged Lauren off me and got up and stormed out of the room.

Tanya's Pov

Me and Lauren's friends were quick to pull Lucy out of the way. Max looked like he was going to explode at any moment, his cheeks were bright red and he was huffing, Kirsty started walking towards him but he shoved her away, "When Lauren get's back she is staying with me and Kirsty, we will knock some sense in her, I mean look at you Tanya you are a idiot no wonder she always got drunk." Max bellowed his words were meant to poison me. "Max you don't care for Lauren, not anymore, you cannot force her to live with you she has the rights now to make her own decisions." I said. He looked at me like I was mad but still continued embarrassing himself, "no one likes you Tanya, no one like you." He started singing. In the end Roxy came from behind the bar and asked Max too leave. When he did not, he had to be forcefully removed from the building, many people gave me sympathetic smiles, but I felt there was no reason. After a drink each, me, Abi, Jai and Lucy left the pub and headed towards the house.

Lauren's Pov

Joey just walked out on me, I mean us. Sure I know it's confusing but it's the truth. I collapsed in a flood of tears because him walking out on me just reminded me of him walking out on me in the hospital last year. I was willing to do everything for him but he never listens to me. I know I cannot live without him but I feel like we are getting ripped apart. I had not realised just how loud my sobbing was because I felt Honey's warm hand slowly touch mine. "What's the matter, where's Joey." I so wanted to answer her questions but I was not prepared to tell her about her real parents, aka me and Joey. I need to know that Joey was committed to Honey I couldn't get her hopes up. I was just about to answer when I heard Joey say "I'm here." He told Honey to get back to sleep and as soon as she was he looked at me. I ran over to my coat which was hanging on a hospital peg, I grabbed some pictures and went and sat on Joey's lap. "I know it doesn't feel like it's true but did you go on holiday to spain 3 years ago," He nodded his head, "well so did I whilst I was there I went to this bar, you did to, I had a one night stand, if I am right so did you. I have these pictures here, there of me and you look." He took the pictures off me and sighed. "Well when we came back off holiday I realised I was pregnant and I had not slept with anyone else for months. I had Honey, I named her Honey Branning but gave her up for adoption as I was I a terrible state I had depression, it was my mom's help that got me through it. Her adoption name was Honey Evans, so when I met Honey I realised her adopters were dead and I really want to look after her now what do you say..."

**Please review if you do I'll keep writing longer updates and I want to know should Joey say no or yes...**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back, for my last chapter I got some reviews, I was pleased with these but I want 6 reviews or more for this chapter, it makes me feel like you want to read my story and it really encourages me to write more often s once again please review.**

Joey's Pov

I did not know what tosay, surely she doesn't mean this, we don't know who Honey is, she may be my daughter but I don't know her at all. "Lauren, we don't know her, come on babe think of all the pressure this is going to cause." Lauren looked at me and I was spellbound. There was a voice inside my head saying man up, just tell her, and come on. Honey suddenly woke with a start, tears streamed down her face and me and Lauren desperately tried to calm her. In the end the doctors came in and told us they were going to get Honey ready for the Journey to London. Honey needed a special doctor and London was the closest to where we live so we were flying back early in the morning. Lauren walked silently out the room so did I. We both sat down, me and Lauren had barely touched since the morning of the tsunami, it was driving me insane, but I knew it was not our fault. Tanya made regular phone calls and she now knew all about Honey and had said she would support us no matter what our decision. Lauren got up from her seat and walked towards me, she looked nervous; she gently sat on my legs. "Joey what are we going to do, I don't want to lose her Jo, I have already lost her once." I looked at her face and instantly decided. "We keep her."

Lauren's Pov

Oh how I had waited to hear those words, softly and carefully I placed my lips on his, fireworks exploded inside my belly and I leant in more, the kiss got more and more heated. His hand was caressing my face and all I could do was kiss back with more enthusiasm, temptation must have got the better of him as I found myself up against the wall in a very compromising position. There was a room that we had been staying in and the doctors had told us not to sit outside all the time whilst we waited for Honey. As soon as we arrived in the room my back was against the door. I had missed this. My hand went to his trousers and I pulled them down. Whilst I was doing that his hand had been working magic under my top. I was also working my magic and he looked like he was about to collapse. Once we had finished our little demeanours we headed back to the hospital. Honey was ready to be wheeled away. Once on the plane I felt sick, I hated planes, well now I did anyway being in a tsunami made me fearful of lot's of things now. Our flight took ages but it gave us time to explain things to Honey and she said she already knew as he adopters had told her. Honey was still in pain and there was still a chance of her not living. We arrived in London and she was rushed to the emergency room.

Tanya's Pov

I rushed to the hospital as soon as Lauren phoned. It had taken me ages but in the end they let me into the emergency ward. My heart was racing but I managed to pull together. I saw Laurens face and then from inside Honey's room the monitors started beeping and Joey came out a nurse was stood by him. "We are trying our best but we don't think she will make it...

**Review Please **


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back, so I broke up from school today so hopefully updates will be coming a lot quicker, I won't be able to update Mondays or Tuesdays and probably not Wednesdays as I go to my Nan's house and guess what there is no internet so no updates. I have hardly been having any reviews and it makes me question if you want to read my story so thank you to those who do review. To those who don't please do as it takes a few minutes of your time and the review only has to be a few words long so please review xxx**

Lauren's Pov

This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening, she was so young. I obviously hadn't known Honey for long enough but I still felt some emotional connection towards her. She was my first child weather I liked it or not. Joey was just sat there, almost like he was paralysed. I didn't know what to do. I felt responsible if I had never given her away she might be safe. My mom was still stood up, everyone seemed to be speechless. "Can I see her?" I asked. The doctor nodded his head. Joey stood up to come in with me but I couldn't do it not with him there. "Hey Hun, listen I wanted you to know I really love you, me and your daddy love you, I never wanted to give you up but I was too young, I did not really know what I was doing in life, things were complicated, I bet you adopters were nice. Are you in pain?"

Joey's Pov

I had let Lauren go in on her own; I didn't want a fight, not here. I knew what the best thing to do was. Lauren might be too attached; I don't know if Lauren could ever forget. Before I knew her, I would have said she was the strongest person I had ever met, I still think that's true but I think things affect her more than she lets on. No way on earth however was I prepared to lose both of the two girls I love. "Joey, she has still has not come out, I think you should maybe check up on her." I heard Tanya say. Slowly I got up, I walked towards the room. When I got to the door way I was devastated at what I saw. Lauren was sat there sobbing whilst Honey was cuddled up in her arms. "Honey, Daddy loves you, I know we have not known each other long but I love you. Your one out of two of my favourite girls." Honey looked up and I saw a small smile grace her features. Lauren took out her phone and took a few pictures. Auntie Tanya had managed to find some other photo's of Honey. Honey was sweet, and I knew that she would leave a massive imprint in my life.

Tanya's Pov

Here I was I couldn't help but think that this situation was all too familiar; a few months ago it had been Lauren in that bed, no-one knew about Honey apart from Me, Max and Abi. No one hated Lauren for it of course she thought everyone did. Lauren was so young then. Being a Mother was never one of the things on top of Lauren's things to do but I couldn't help but think she would take to it very well. Honey was pretty; you could tell that just from looking. She had a heart shaped face just like Lauren. Laurens colour hair but it was a little bit wavier, it was kind of curly, and she most defiantly had Joey's eyes.

Abi's Pov

I did not like sitting at home; I wanted to know what was going on. Was Honey ok? I was going to go mental, if everything went wrong what would happen? I could not help but think the worst. 3 years ago it had been me that had discovered Laurens pregnancy.

_Flashback_

_I had just got back from school and the house was really quiet, I was sat in the living room when there was a massive bang. I ran upstairs to find Lauren on the floor crying. "Loz what the hell is the matter and what in the world is that in your hand." Lauren tried to push it underneath something but I managed to get there before her. As soon as I had it in my hand I knew what it was. "Loz you have got to tell mom."_

No matter what I will always love and support Lauren!

Lauren's Pov

I could see Honey was in a lot of pain and I did not have a clue what to do, I had two options, everything was getting complicated. Joey and me had a decision to make and it was not about me and him it was about what was best for Honey. If someone had told me that I would be sat here having to make this decision than I would have told them that they were mistaken. I was perched on Joey's lap whilst the doctors explained the situation. I really wanted to be somewhere else. Me and Joey made our decisions and agreed that maybe we should let the doctors do it, we all slowly stepped into the room and me and Joey made our way over to the corner of the room and we watched as the machines were turned off...

**Do not hate me it had to be done any ideas of what you want to happen. Review please.**


End file.
